Textual works (e.g., novels) may be available in multiple different representations, including hardcopy representations (e.g., books), electronic representations (e.g., electronic books or “eBooks”), and audio representations (e.g., audiobooks). Each of the representations may include the words of the textual work in a different form. A hardcopy book, for example, may include the words of a novel printed in ink on a paper page, an audiobook may include recorded audio of a person speaking the words of the novel or synthesized audio produced by a text-to-speech engine based on the words of the novel, and an electronic book may include the words of the novel encoded in one or more computer data structures that may be stored on one or more storage media such as computer memory or a hard disk drive.